


Through the Looking Glass

by Dolimir



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean falls through the looking glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Looking Glass

The darkness was absolute, with light being nothing more than a memory. He gasped, sucking in a lungful of mildew laden air as he flailed about seeking some surface, some object that would give him a clue as to where he was.

Hands, larger than Sam’s, gently but firmly gripped his arms, giving him a connection and letting him know he wasn’t alone.

“Shh.”

“Where am I?” he croaked.

“Underground. Safe.”

“Sam?”

“No. Joshua.” The tone was amused, but the voice sounded strange, like maybe the speaker was foreign or had some sort of speech impediment.

He coughed, his throat too dry to continue the conversation.

The hands lifted him by his neck and pressed a bottle to his parched lips. Gratefully, he took small sips until he could feel his throat ease.

“Sam’s my brother,” he clarified as he was laid back.

“No, Ben was your brother.”

He frowned momentarily, briefly wondering if he’d forgotten something important. “No. Sam is my brother. My baby brother.”

A large hand patted his chest several times. “Alec hit head harder than Joshua thought.”

“Why did Alec hit me in the first place?”

The hand stilled. “What?”

“What?”

“Joshua confused.”

“So is Dean.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah. Me. That is, I’m Dean. Winchester.”

“Not Alec?”

“No.”

“Look like Alec.”

“But I’m not Alec.”

“Smell like Alec.”

“Errr. Thanks?” he said, not quite sure if that was a compliment or not.

“Where’s Alec?”

“I don’t know. Where’s Sam?”

“Joshua confused.”

“Me too.”

“Who are you?”

“Dean. And you’re--”

“Joshua.”

“Joshua, my brother and I were in the sewers. The ground started to shake and something hit me in the head. I fell against a wall and that’s the last thing I remember.”

Joshua hummed to himself as if contemplating what he’d been told. “Alec and Joshua foraging. Alec ahead. Ground shook. When Joshua caught up, Alec was on ground. Or not Alec.”

“This is Seattle, right?”

“Seattle. Right. Sector Four.”

“Sector Four?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Neither does Joshua.”

Dean frowned. “Could it have been a dimensional door?”

“No door. Just brick.”

“I need to go back.” Dean tried to sit up, but collapsed backward again, his head spinning. “Whoa.”

“Not Alec needs to be careful. Hurt head.”

Dean hated to beg, but if there was even a tiny chance he could get back to Sam, he needed to do it. “Please, Joshua. I need to go back.”

“Okay.” Joshua cradled Dean in his arms as he stood.

“Whoa! Seriously, big guy. I just need a guide. I can walk.”

Dean could feel Joshua shake his head. “But can Not Alec see?”

“Well, errrr….”

“Not Alec couldn’t even sit up on his own.”

“I--”

Joshua started walking, apparently finished with the not argument. Dean grew curious about his rescuer, who was carrying him around as if his weight were negligible. “How tall are you, Joshua?”

“Don’t know. Taller than Alec. Way taller than Max. Even taller than Mole.”

“Where are you from?”

“Manticore.”

“Never heard of that? Is that in Canada?”

“No. Wyoming.”

Dean frowned. He had driven through Wyoming a number of times and had never heard of such a place, but figured it best not to point out that fact to the person helping him find his way back to Sam.

As Joshua turned a corner, the darkness lightened enough for Dean to see his rescuer’s profile. He started involuntarily, but Joshua didn’t seem to notice.

“Josh, does Alec look like you?”

Joshua snorted in amusement. “No, Alec looks like Dean.”

“And you two are friends.”

“Yes.”

Turning another corner, the darkness lightened even more, making Dean realize he wasn’t blind after all. He took the opportunity to study his rescuer, who looked like a cross between a man and a dog. Instead of feeling revolted or even wary that he might be supernatural in nature, he surprised himself by feeling awe.

“Cool,” he whispered to himself.

Joshua looked down at him and grinned happily. “Joshua father’s first.”

Before Dean could ask another question, Joshua stopped. Looking around, Dean realized he recognized the area. He wiggled, trying to get Joshua to put him down, but the dogman held him tight.

Sighing, Dean reached out toward the wall. Joshua took a step closer to the brick, allowing Dean to run his hand over the rough surface.

“Keep walking. Please,” he added as an afterthought.

Joshua complied, walking slowly so Dean could explore the wall.

“Go back. We’ve gone too far.”

“It’s got to be around here somewhere,” a voice said from the other side of the wall.

“Sam!”

“Dean?” came the distant reply. “Where are you?”

“I’m back where I was when the tunnel started to shake.”

“That’s where we are.”

Dean reached out again to touch the wall, but it was a solid as ever.

“Alec?” Joshua boomed.

“Josh?”

“Touch the wall, Alec.”

A second later the tunnel started to rumble. Instinctively, Joshua stepped back and Dean’s fingers slipped away from the wall.

“I think it only works if you both touch it at the same time,” Sam shouted. “Try again, but when the tunnel starts shaking, push harder.”

“Not Alec is injured,” Joshua shouted to Sam.

“How bad is it?” Sam’s voice raised an octave.

Dean quickly covered Joshua’s mouth, ignoring the dogman as he snarled reflexively. “It’s not that bad.” Dean looked at Joshua. “If the wall starts to give, just push me through. Okay?”

“Joshua not want to hurt Not Alec.”

“I’ll be okay. I promise.”

“Ready?” Alec yelled from the other side.

“Thanks, big guy, for everything.” Dean reached out toward the wall as Joshua stepped closer. As soon as he touched the brick, the tunnel started to rumble. Joshua took another step forward and Dean inhaled sharply as his hand disappeared. “Okay, Josh, gimme a toss.”

Dean felt a fleeting moment of weightlessness before he came crashing down on the dirt covered cement.

“Dean!” Sam knelt beside him, clasping his hands around Dean’s shoulders, holding him tight as he drank in the sight of his face. “Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes.”

He grinned while he tried to find enough air to take his next breath. “So...Alec?”

Sam snorted in amused disgust. “Yeah, we have a bit to talk about. But at least we know why people were hearing shouting and gun fire down here.”

“A trans-dimension thinning of the walls?”

“I believe so. And it only opened because you and your counterpart touched the wall at the same time. It had to be a one in a trillion chance.”

“Yeah, well you know me and odds.” Dean turned to the wall. “Alec?”

“Yeah?” came the muffled reply.

“You take care of Josh. He’s the best.”

“I know and I will. You look after Sam. The boy definitely needs a keeper.”

Sam frowned at the wall. “Hey!”

“I hear you.” Dean smirked, then flinched as Sam popped him in the head.

“Bye, Not Alec.”

“Bye, Joshua. You be careful.”

“Always.”

Dean pressed his fingers to the wall, then turned and saw the curious look on his brother’s face. “Come on, Sasquatch. Help me up. I want to hear all about your adventures with Not Dean.”


End file.
